


Forgive Me, Father

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Angst, Defenders Spoilers, Don't read this if you haven't watched Defenders yet, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guilt, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy's been coming here every morning for the last four weeks.





	Forgive Me, Father

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more of these angsty post-Defenders fics. Sorry!

Foggy's been coming here every morning for the last four weeks. He doesn't pray. He just sits in the pews for 10 minutes, before getting up and leaving for work. It's just one of the ways he feels close to Matt. He can't go back to Matt's apartment. The landlord didn't waste any time clearing it out. There aren't any memories of him left in that place. 

Usually, Foggy's alone at the church. He's seen the priest around a few times, but he's just never made a move to talk to him. Foggy knew what the priest meant to Matt. He just doesn't know what he should even say to the man. 

That changes today. Lost in his thought, Foggy doesn't even hear someone sit down behind him. Not until they clear their throat. 

Foggy turns around and finds the priest watching him carefully. "How are you holding up?" 

"You know who I am?" 

"Of course," the priest replies. "Matthew talked about you." 

Just the mention of Matt tugs at his heartstrings. "He did?" Foggy asks hopefully. 

"Yes," the priest confirms. "So how are you holding up?" 

Foggy fidgets with his hands in front of him, and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm alive." 

The priest hums under his breath and taps his fingers against the bench in front of him. "Why do you come here, Franklin?" 

Foggy blinks at him before darting out his tongue to lick his bottom lip. "It's a church, Father. Shouldn't you be happy you're getting more parishioners?" 

"I would be happy if you were a parishioner, Franklin," the priest points out. "In the four weeks you've been coming out here, I've never seen you pray. So I'll ask again, why do you come here?" 

Foggy sighs and leans forward on the bench, averting his eyes from the priest. "This place makes me feel closer to Matt." 

"Is that all?" The priest asks without missing a beat. 

Foggy's taken aback by the man's observation skills. "What else would it be?" He throws back. 

"I don't know. You tell me." 

"I'd rather not," Foggy mumbles under his breath. He offers the priest a fake smile before adding, "You know what? I'm getting late for work- but it was great meeting you." 

"You can't keep running away, Franklin. Matthew tried to do the same thing," the priest says just as Foggy starts to get up from the bench. 

Foggy mulls over those words. "No, but I can try," he mumbles. 

He doesn't dare to look at the man again as he scurries out of the church like a thief. 

His chest hurts, and his throat closes up with emotions. His legs feel like they aren't moving fast enough. Don't breakdown. Don't breakdown. Not here. Not here. He chants over and over again in his head. 

Foggy takes in a deep breath the second he's outside. That place was suffocating the life out of him. 

It's the guilt. He knows it is. The guilt has been eating him from the inside out since Matt's death. That's why he's been coming here. He needs to ask for forgiveness. He just hasn't figured out how to do it yet. 


End file.
